


A Ninja Exposed

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, F/M, Honeymoon, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sunsets, Tree Sex, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Kagero and Corrin spend a nice sunset on the beach for their honeymoon, where she has a nice surprise for her new husband.A special Birthday gift!
Relationships: Kagero/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Ninja Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KratosAurion97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/gifts).



**A very Happy Birthday to KratosAurion97 - thanks so much for everything, man :)**

* * *

Kagero crossed her arms and frowned as she looked out over the crashing waves. She felt naked without her kunoichi robes and weapons, and in truth, it wasn’t that far off. Not when she was left in a  _ very  _ skimpy bikini the same shade as her usual attire.

“How do Nohrians...how is this even called ‘clothing?” she mused as she tugged at the thin strips lightly digging into her toned hips. A similar set of indents could be found in her skin around her pelvis and where her bikini top wrapped around under her arms and over her shoulders.

I think you’d look good in anything, Kagero,” Corrin chimed up as he stood next to his new wife. The glinting band on his finger was a perfect match to hers - as radiant as the setting sun before them. “And the color you picked brings out your eyes too,” he added as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her nape.

She blushed at her husband’s innocent compliments and tried to banish the thin smile threatening to breach her stony facade. Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek. The setting sun shined off her own ring as she allowed a rare moment of serenity to pass between them. Just them, on this entire beach.

Alone.

Kagero’s eye widened slightly at the revelation before she leaned her neck back and growled behind her, “Hmph, you’ve got quite the tongue on you, Corrin - come here and let me taste it~”

Corrin didn’t get time to respond before his wife grabbed his head and shoved his lips against hers. His hand reached up and grabbed her breast, purely on instinct. The squeezes and gropes were more intentional however as the newly married couple fenced with their tongues. His hips bucked against her full ass as her moans and mewls made his draconic blood stir and burn in his veins.

The kunoichi pulled herself out of his grip and turned to face him. She sank to her knees as she kept her eye locked on him. The dragon prince got the hint and pulled his own swim trunks down to free his cock. He struggled in getting his already-hard dick free until his wife reached up and swiftly pulled his bathing suit down.

Kagero licked her lips at the sight of her husband’s private blade. She was already more than acquainted with it, especially after the first few nights of post-nuptial euphoria. But she had something special in mind and was eager to get started.

_ ‘ulmp~’ _

“O-Oh gods, Kagero-oooh,” Corrin groaned as his wife took him all the way in her mouth and even down her throat with one stroke. Her tight gullet and loud, lascivious slurps got him nice and hard in record time. She paused for a brief moment to tuck her hair back behind her ear before she started bobbing her head up and down. Heer husband's garons of comfort spurred her in as she kept her focus on his flushed face.

They were in the open - exposed to anyone that would walk along the beach or even out of the nearby trees. But Kagero didn’t care. This was far from the first time she’d sucked Corrin off in public, and likely wouldn’t be the last either. In an alley, behind a tree - it made little difference to her. All that mattered was seeing to her lord and husband’s needs and earning a nice sticky reward in the process.

_ ‘Pwah! Ptoo ptoo’ _

Kagero spat on his shaft a few times before she popped him back in her mouth. She used her tongue as a brush to paint more of her coming canvas of spit. She kept him nice and warm between her cheeks as the early breezes of the cool beach night started to roll in from the sea.

His wife wasn’t just sucking him off though - she was paying attention to his state. His reactions, his body language. She didn’t want to make him too comfortable in her oral work - not when she had something else in mind.

Once she was more than certain he was slick enough, Kagero pulled back and off his cock with a wet pop. Corrin grunted at the cold breeze stinging his shaft as he peeked down and stuttered, “K-Kagero, what are you-?”

The kunoichi shook her head. “Not this time. I have something special for you, Corrin,” she explained.

He watched her raise from the beach and back onto her sandals. The sand on her knees and calves clung there thanks to her sweat as she walked over to a nearby palm tree without turning to face him. she reached for her hips and down her bikini bottoms to expose her puckered rump winking from between her full, globulous asscheeks. 

Corrin gawked as she shifted her feet together to let gravity drop her bottoms. Once they were half-buried in the sand, she spread her legs apart again to show more of her asshole and even the peek of her full, trimmed bush between her thighs. The kunoichi reached back and pulled her buttcheeks apart before finally telling him what was now obvious. “Take my ass - ravage it.”

She heard him stumble through the sands as he came up behind her. Kagero bit her lips in anticipation as he grabbed her hips to help line himself up. She rolled herself back onto his thick, slick cock as he pushed his bulbous head against her rear entrance. The kunoichi’s fingers dug into her butt as she waited for him to strike.

And he did strike - suddenly, swiftly.

“Aaah!”

A low, husky growl escaped her lips as she arched back into his cock. The prince kept pushing further and further in her rump until she had to release her cheeks in favor of clutching the tree in front of her for dearly-needed support. His hands squeezed her hips as a sign of comfort as she felt him feed more and more of his dick up her ass. “Hah a-aah-haaa, Coriiiiin~” she breathed out.

Hearing his wife utter his name like that made Corrin even harder in her tight ass. He pulled his body close to hers until he could see the sweat coming off her nape and the thin strap barely holding her top around her neck. The young prince breathed in her ear and delighted in the ripples of gooseflesh it sent down her fair, supple skin. Her long legs shifted a little closer together to let her sit up straighter.

It hurt - even with the spit lubricant it  _ hurt _ . But a Kunoichi such as her was used to a little pain, especially pain that came from sexual activity. So she bit back her whimpers of pain and focused instead on the pleasure. The pleasure she knew was lurking beneath the endless waves of agony as she fought her body’s instincts to reject her lover’s thick, hard cock.

“Gods, Kag-eee-ro,” Corrin grunted into her nape. She felt his hot breath on her back and shuddered in delight. The feelings swirling from the cock in her ass, the breath on her neck, and even the way her nipples scraped against her bikini top or her pussy was leaking into the sand made it clear how delighted she was. However brief it could be, she let her mask slip on this secluded beach. But only for him.

Only for her husband.

“Ohhh, Corrin~” she moaned as her ass clapped against his lap. Her mewls made him twitch as he heard her low, husky voice and sped up his thrusts. The kunoichi arched her back as each slam sent his breasts flying in her tiny bikini top. She didn’t even notice as he let go of her hips and roamed over her stomach

_ Squish _

“Ahh!”

Corrin’s hands roughly squeezed and juggled her breasts as he split her ass open. His thumbs rolled her hard nipples until they were poking out of the fabric of her swimsuit. Her tongue hung out as she showed the raw pleasure that threatened to turn her into a puddle of mush. She dug her nails into the palm tree as her toes curled further into the sand.

“Kagero, you’re so  _ tight _ ~” he grunted. His hands dug into her breasts as they rolled and crashed together. He leaned in and licked the sweat pouring from her nape.

“AAH! I...F-For you, my liege,” she mumbled. Her eye darted back as her cheeks threatened to catch fire from her husband’s antics. “I live to seeeeerve!”

Kagero - you’re not just a servant - not to me,” he insisted as he kept plowing her. His conviction shined through even as her tight rear threatened to unleash the feral dragon bristling in his blood. He leaned up from her nape and calmly, almost desperately asked in her ear. “I’m your husband, right?”

“Yesssss, you are...b-but you’re more than that, Corrin,” she insisted. The kunoichi turned back to face him and showed her new face of lust and need. He slowed down, cautious of her next words. Kagero bit back her own needs as she spoke as plain as she could manage. “You are my lord - muh-my master. I am yours as you wish.”

“I'll n-ngh!-ever be a traditional wife...but I'll keep you sa-eeey-fe - for the rest of our lives.”

Her vows - they still echoed in his ear from that blissful, fateful day. The day they accepted their feelings and took the next step in their lives. He didn’t know where the future would take him, but he could trust one thing. He’d have her.

Corrin slowly let go of her breasts...and quickly locked his arms under her armpits. 

“Aaah!”

Kagero yelped as her body was pushed against the palm tree. Her toes trailed behind her as she struggled to balance in the sand. Yet her husband paid her state no heed as he slammed  _ deep _ in her ass before pulling out to the tip. “I love you, Kagero,” he hissed before he slammed back in her butt.

_ PLAP. PLAP. PLAP. PLAP. _

_ “OH! OH! OOOOH, C-C-CORRIN!” _

Loud crashes echoed through the moon-kissed beach, along with primal grunts and husky coos. The prince latched back on her nape to scrape and lick her succulent, tender neck-flesh as he fulfilled his duties. Not just as a husband, but as a lord. 

As her master.

“Gods, faster. C-Cooooorin!” she grunted. Her erect nipples scraped against the palm tree’s rough bark and added yet another erotic assault on her body. Her liquid arousal was dripping down her bare thighs until it fell into a growing puddle between her toes. Between her lord’s cock pumping in her ass, the bark scraping on her nipples, and especially Corrin’s long, slobbering tongue and teeth attacking her sensitive flesh, she was dragged closer and closer to the critical climactic crossroad. 

And passed it.

KagerOOOOOH!”

“CORRIN!”

He slammed deep in her ass and erupted. The kunoichi felt her body go numb as thick, syrupy wads of spunk exploded in up her canal. Her eye rolled back as she squirted all over the sand at her feet. The starry night around them melted into erotic white as they clung together and ascended beyond…

The couple stirred later - much later in the night. The moon now hung overhead amongst a brilliant tapestry of stars. Their bodies had slid down to their knees and into the sand at some point and left her laying back in his lap. She shifted her hips and bristled at the soft cock still plugged in her rear.

Corrin shifted behind her and wrapped his arms around her, just beneath her still-erect nipples. Kagero winced at his close touch and whispered back to him. “C-Corrin-”

“Not yet. We can rest a bit,” he insisted. She could’ve broken out of his grip easily enough, but feeling her husband’s warm breath on her neck as he held her against his smaller body just felt too right to ruin. So she relented to his requests and settled back - ass still stuffed with cock and cum as her hand brushed over his. 

Ring and ring clinked together as they let the lull of the ocean’s azure waves washed over them.


End file.
